


Son of Garai, Brother of Dario

by CloudKitsune



Series: The Sun Which Embraced the Moon [2]
Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: Because Glenn's family is dead, Established Relationship, Except for Karsh who is like an older brother, Family Fluff, Family Meeting Significant Other, Includes Fanart, M/M, Overprotective Karsh, Romantic Fluff, but not really..., courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudKitsune/pseuds/CloudKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being best friends to the old brother who is no longer around comes to bite Karsh in the behind. How will he deal when he learns Glenn has found someone to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Garai, Brother of Dario

**Son of Garai, Brother of Dario**

\-----  
Pairing(s): Norris x Glenn

Summary: Being best friends to the old brother who is no longer around comes to bite Karsh in the behind. How will he deal when he learns Glenn has found someone to love?  
\-----

"I can't believe this!"

"BELIEVE WHAT, KARSH?" Zoah questioned as softly as his voice could boom around his metal helmet, glancing over towards the Dragoon knight as the man made a show of attacking anything that got in his way with his axe--wall included.

"Glenn! He finally falls in love and its with--with---ARGH!!" Karsh roared, slamming his axe at a dresser.

"...RIDDEL...?" Zoah guesses, eyebrow arched though none could see.

"WORSE! Porre scum!" Karsh released his axe, still embedded in the now shredded dresser, reaching both hands into his purple-ish blue locks to give them a frustrated tug, "It just pisses me off!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

Karsh gave a sudden pause, eyes finally taking Zoah's presence in as if he hadn't realized he was there in the first place. Blinking a few times to get his bearings, Karsh gave a deep sigh and decided to tell Zoah _everything_.

"Okay, it started out as any other day in Termina...."

\--

Karsh was standing outside of the smithery, calmly watching as the boats flowed through the river and letting the happy giggles and yells of the children enter his ears from behind. It was a perfect, sunny day, making it an even greater day to have a vacation.

Suddenly, Karsh took notice to the hurried sound of booted feet heading his way. Glancing up from the blue depths to meet whoever it was, Karsh found himself mildly surprised to see Glenn, face flushed and beaming to no end. _'Must of gotten a great deal on Viper Churros,'_ Karsh thought teasingly, smirking in greeting as Glenn came to a stop besides him. "What's your hurry, Glenn?"

"W-well, I..." Glenn started, suddenly shy and unsure how to express his new-found discovery. Shaking off the uncertainty as best he could, the silvery-brunette beamed proudly at his brother's friend as he announced, "I found someone I _really_ like."

"Really?" Karsh blinked, rather surprised by this news, "A crush? Have you talked?" Glenn nodded happily. "Told them how you feel?" Another eager nod. "And they said yes?" This time a noticeable blush accompanied the nod of agreement. Running a hand through his locks as he let this sink in, Karsh couldn't help but think, _'Dario, your brother is finally growing up...'_ Frowning lightly at this, Karsh questioned, "Glenn.... do you have anything against me acting as your father and brother?"

Glenn blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, usually you bring your significant other to your parents to get the okay to court," Karsh explained as kindly as possible, watching as the look of realization took over Glenn's once happy-go-lucky expression, "But how neither your father or Dario are with us today..."

"I understand," Glenn nodded, a sudden blush decorating his cheeks as he glanced down at his boots a bit nervously, "And I don't mind if you look them over. Both you and Riddel were like siblings to me when I was younger, and I would like to share a bit of my personal life with you...."

"Great! Then invite the lucky lady over to my place," Karsh happily ordered, jerking his head towards the smithy with a large grin, "I'll be sure to have my room presentable."

"Oh.... um, sure," Glenn nodded, a look of sudden surprise and uncertainty reflecting in his irises.

\--

Later that same day, Karsh found himself in his room, happily making sure it was clean and tidy for Glenn's little lady. He just couldn't believe little Glenn finally found himself a _girlfriend_. The kid was twenty and in all his young years showed no interest in the opposite sex other then being courteous. For a while, Karsh wondered if Glenn might root for the other team, but now... _'Its about time Glenn starts a family of his own.'_

Three knocks were sounded on the back door, pulling Karsh out of his thoughts. Grinning from ear-to-ear, Karsh hurried over to answer his door, flinging it open with a manly flourish as he announced, "Welcome, welcome! Please, come in."

"Wasn't the greeting I was expecting," announced a familiar yet despised voice of the Black Thunder Leader of the Porre Army, Norris. Karsh was quick to glare daggers at the said blonde, expecting a crew of Porre soldiers or even Serge beside the man, however neither were. Instead, he found Glenn shyly glancing around Norris, who stood ahead and apparently the one who knocked on his door.

"What does Porre scum want with me now?" Karsh growled in warning, itching to run back inside to grab his axe and hack the annoying man up. Tonight was his and Glenn's night to get to know Dario's little brother's future wife.

"Um, Karsh..." Glenn started, moving carefully to step around the blonde while shooting him shy and apologetic smiles, "This is, well..."

"I'm his boyfriend," Norris announced proudly, reaching over to take one of Glenn's hands into his, causing the silver-brunette's face to beam with a heated flush. Smiling softly in return, Norris continued more towards Glenn then Karsh, "And if fate allows, future husband."

"Norris..." Glenn breathed a happy sounding sigh, squeezing the hand in his affectionately as a silent agreement. Slowly, Glenn forced himself to focus on Karsh, knowing all this must be a shock to the older man and if not explained to him gently, a blood bath may result. And despite how strong he knew Norris was, having fought besides him with Serge, Glenn did not want to lose anyone else important in his life. And that included Karsh. "Karsh, could we talk inside... where its more private?" Glenn carefully requested of the taller Dragoon.

\--

"GLENN'S GAY?!" Zoah loudly gasped in surprise, having never thought the younger knight swung that way.

"Shut up, do ya want everyone to know?!" Karsh cursed, wishing now he didn't talk to Zoah in the Viper Manor, where most of the Dragoons hung out. If word got out on Glenn's sexuality.... _'Dario, I promise I'll protect your brother from the perverts.'_

"SO, DID YOU BLOW UP?" Zoah urged his comrade to continue his story, already curious to know how it ended up with Karsh storming into his room.

Karsh gave an exasperated sigh as he admitted, "Surprisingly, I didn't. I think I was too much in shock to really react at first. But I let them in..."

\--

The silence of the room was thick and reminded the group of the poisonous Hyndra Swamp they encountered in their journeys. Norris and Glenn sat stiffly on the bed, Norris having a calmer, determined air about him while Glenn's was nervous and unsure. Karsh, on the other hand, remained standing, appearing casual as he leaned against the wall so as to face the couple, arms crossed over his chest as his brows furrowed in a glare which he shot unmercifully at the blonde gunsman. His glare only intensified as he watched the said man reassuringly squeeze Glenn's hand, which rested on the Dragoon's lap restlessly.

"So..." Karsh started in a deep, warning growl as he did his best to keep himself from murdering Glenn's... _boyfriend_ , "You're... together?"

"Y-" Glenn started, a blush attacking his cheeks as he tried to meet Karsh's eyes but finding it rather difficult.

"Yes, we are," Norris jumped in, returning Karsh's glare with a determined stare.

"How long?" Karsh sneered at the blonde, feeling his skin crawl at the challenge the blonde threw back at him so easily.

"Have we been an item?" Norris smirked back, icy blue eyes twinkling in pleasure at the slightest show of displeasure Karsh revealed.

" _No_ , since you've been fuck-buddies," Karsh snapped back sarcastically, causing Norris to glare and Glenn to wince.

"K-Karsh! We haven't---" Glenn protested, but stopped as Karsh's eyes locked with his own.

"...You haven't?" was the stupefied response of the axe-weilding Dragoon Knight.

"...No, not yet..." Glenn softly confirmed.

"Of course we haven't," Norris broke in casually, as if speaking of the weather, "We started courting a week ago. Its much too soon for such acts to commence." Taking a moment to spare a glance over to the silvery-brunette, Norris admitted, "There is no way I could show such disrespect to a noble man such as he by rushing him."

"Norris..." Glenn beamed at the declaration, turning towards the blonde, "I'm so happy to have found such an honest man, and one who loves me as much as I love him."

"Glenn..." Norris breathed, eyes fluttering half-closed as he inclined his head, moving slightly closer to the swordsman as the brunette did the same.

"Whoa, whoa!" Karsh shouted, snapping out of his stupor long enough to step forward and push the lovey-dovey duo apart before their lips met. Now sitting arm-distance apart, Karsh stepped back, shooting them both a warning glare as he demanded, "No kissing or any other romantic crap, understood? This is an _'interrogation'_ to judge if Glenn's choice is good enough for him. And being a Porre scumbag doesn't help your score, ya hear me?"

"I see," Norris stiffly nodded, serious yet again as if he were about to do battle. Which, Glenn had to admit, was basically correct.

"Good," Karsh sniffed, turning his full attention to the blonde man, arms crossed stubbornly as he began, "What do you want with Glenn?"

"Karsh!" Glenn protested, but was cut off by Karsh's quick tongue.

"Glenn, be quiet! This is Norris' punishment for daring to even _look_ at the son of Garai and younger brother of Dario. If he's serious about you, he'll face this trial and whatever else hell I'll put him through."

"But..." Glenn tried yet again.

"Its alright, Glenn," Norris shot the unsure brunette a charming smile before dropping it as he stared Karsh down, "As for your question... I don't want anything of Glenn that he doesn't wish to give. I want him to be happy. Even if that means I won't be in the picture."

"..." Karsh's glare intensified, a million to one curses running through his head at what a great response that was. Either Norris was great under pressure, a wonderful liar, or one bloody honest guy, Karsh wasn't sure. But he'd make sure to discover the man's real colors, for Glenn's sake. "Fine. And what do you plan to do to keep Glenn happy?"

"I am still learning Glenn's likes and dislikes," Norris began honestly, "I do know that I cannot stop him from doing dangerous things, though I can fully support him as much as I can. He and I are from different groups and therefore have different views and steps to reach our goals. However... My goal is to be besides him as long as possible, to help him up when he's down or even hurt. I would love to keep him happy all the time and protect him from getting hurt, but I know reality and all I can do is what I can."

 _'Damnit, that's what I wanted to hear, but not from him!'_ Karsh sneered at the blonde before continuing, "And what will you do when he's been critically wounded, by his calling as a Dragoon or even an accident?"

"I'll be at his side and nurse him back to health, of course," Norris sniffed, as if the man's question was idiotically obvious.

"And if he's not getting better?" Karsh snarled back, taking a warning stomp closer to the gunman, fingers itching to wrap around his axe to hack the man up.

"Are you implying what I would do if Glenn was on his death bed?" Norris questioned back, a look of slight horror at the thought present on his features.

"That's correct," the older knight growled through his teeth.

"Karsh, that's enough!" Glenn ordered as he pushed himself off the bed, glaring up at his brother's friend challengingly, daring Karsh to refuse.

"The guy needs to understand we have a dangerous job that can cost us our lives!" Karsh argued back, returning the glare with one of his own, "You should know, Glenn! You've already lost your father and Dario to it!"

"That..." Glenn tried, but bit his tongue with a wince. _'That wasn't by being a Dragoon Knight...'_ Glenn wanted to say, _'It was... Masamune...'_

"Both of you, calm down," Norris commanded as he stood as well, grasping Glenn's arm to give it a reassuring squeeze. Once he was sure the silver-brunette's attention was on him, Norris softly spoke, "We all don't have the most safest of jobs, but all we can do is be careful and keep our minds on the now."

"Norris, you're..." Glenn shook his head, a small smile lightening his features immediately. But before the light mood could grow, Karsh's rough voice interrupted with a quick bark.

"You're not good enough for Glenn."

"Karsh--!" Glenn began to scold, but stopped as Karsh held up a hand in surrender.

"But I can tell Glenn doesn't want anyone besides you," Karsh admitted with a stubborn huff, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms, "At least you didn't fall for the ghost-boy. I'd be worried with how you'd cope with the kid not being here. This isn't his world, after all."

"Wait, you had a crush on Serge?" Norris questioned with pure curiosity in his voice, blue eyes turned to Glenn in mild surprise.

Glenn returned the stare with a slightly surprised one of his own, cheeks lightly tinted pink as he admitted, "Er... Kind of. I liked his sunny appearance."

"Ah, I see," Norris acknowledged with a wide grin, pulling Glenn closer as he rewarded his little knight with a peck on the lips, "Not even he could win against me on being 'sunny.'"

\--

"THEY KISSED IN FRONT OF YOU?" Zoah yelled in surprise, impressed that Karsh didn't continue with his tale on how he reacted to it.

"Ya, the bastard kissed him like it was the most natural thing in the world," Karsh bemoaned, running a hand through his hair to ease his own fried nerves. Blinking up at Zoah's ceiling in sudden realization, the Dragoon questioned, "Hey... do you remember that fortune teller lady?"

"THE ONE IN TOWN?" Zoah nodded that he remembered her.

"You think when she told Glenn he was like the moon, that possibly... Norris is his sun, to help him shine?" Karsh wondered aloud, rubbing his chin in baffled thought.

Zoah could only shrug in response, not very keen or knowledgeable on such voodoo like subjects. Instead, the taller Dragoon Knight remained silent, hoping Karsh would come to his own conclusion on the matter and leave the couple be.

After all, if Glenn _is_ the moon, then there is no one better to be his sun then Norris.

\-----

  
**Fin**


End file.
